The use of solar panel is useful option for delivering power to a power grid or an electric vehicle power train. Despite an increase in the use of solar panels, there still remains various limitations for delivering power from solar panels to power grids and electric vehicle power trains.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.